LOVE YOU JUST THE WAY YOU ARE!
by Riecchii95
Summary: SEQUEL OF "LUST OF NIGHT! (U-KISS VERSION)" OFFICIAL PAIR! SOOSEOP (SOOHYUN X KISEOP)! MPREG! NO SUMMARY! DLDRDR!


**Title: Love You Just The Way You Are (Sequel from Lust of Night)**

**Pair: SooSeop (Soohyun x Kiseop)**

**Rated: K**

**Genre: Yaoi/Shounenai, Romance, Mpreg & Semi-Canon**

**Length: Oneshot (Sequel)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**FF ini Sequel dari "Lust of Night" (U-KISS Ver). bagi yang masih bingung, masih bisa dibaca part yang pertamanya. Saya menerima saran apapun untuk setiap karya saya. tapi dimohon menggunakan bahasa yang bagus, dan bisa dibilang sopan. Jika tidak berkenan membaca, silahkan tutup halaman tanpa harus capek capek mengisi kolom Review dibawah ini. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Ehh, hyung.. kenapa?" Tanya Kiseop yang sedari tadi masih asyik memakan makanannya yang tak lain adalah sebuah kue kaleng. Aktivitas makan-memakannya terhenti saat ia menyadari kalau Soohyun memandanginya.

"Aniya, aku hanya suka memandang wajah imutmu…" rancau Soohyun. matanya tetap memandangi setiap sudut wajah Kiseop. Sementara Kiseop yang merasa risih dengan tingkah Soohyun, segera mencubit lengan kekasihnya itu. Alhasil, Soohyun meringis kesakitan.

"aww… sakit baby!"

"memangnya urusanku? kau juga tak peduli kan waktu aku meringis kesakitan, saat jari-jarimu mencubit bahkan menarik putingku. kau juga tidak menghiraukan saat aku menjerit kesakitan saat penismu menerobos holeku. cih, dasar cengeng.. hanya dicubit saja sudah mampu membuatmu meringis.. tsktsk Shin Pabo Soohyun~~" Ucap Kiseop, panjang-lebar. tapi ocehannya tidak membuat Soohyun sadar, ia malah semakin menggila mendengar rancauan beberapa menit lalu.

"Ahk! ssh…kau mulai lagi kan!" Kiseop mencoba mengendalikan dirinya. menjaga bibirnya agar tidak mengerang saat ini juga. Jari-jari Soohyun menerobos masuk kedalam white-sweater Kiseop, lalu memainkan kedua tonjolan di dadanya, yang tak lain adalah nipplenya.

Soohyun menyeringai mesum. jari-jarinya memilin, menarik bahkan mencubit kuat nipple Kiseop.

"ehngh…hyungghh.." Desah Kiseop. pada akhirnya, erangan manis itu lolos dari bibir Kiseop. Soohyun yang menyaksikan itu, segera meraup bibir pink itu dengan bibirnya. melumatnya dengan ganas dan penuh nafsu.

"ahh~~~hyungh~~~hyaahh" Desahan Kiseop menjadi-jadi ketika tangan Soohyun mengelus perutnya, dan turun ke bagian bawah.  
Tangan Soohyun segera meraih gundukan dibawah tersebut, lalu mengocok penis Kiseop kuat-kuat. Belum selesai Soohyun mengocok penis sang huswife, tiba-tiba saja Kiseop mendorong tubuh Soohyun, lalu berlari ke kamar mandi.  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
"baby? gwaenchana?" Tanya Soohyun, panik. Kiseop tersenyum kecil. lalu menggenggam tangan Soohyun "aku baik-baik saja hyung, jangan khawatir". Soohyun masih dalam keadaan panik, mengelus rambut Kiseop lalu menciumi dahi Kiseop.  
Kiseop hanya menatap kosong soohyun. Ia masih berusaha mengumpulkan pikirannya yang baru saja melayang akibat mual-mual yang merujuknya untuk berlari ke kamar mandi.

"baby?" Tanya Soohyun. sekali lagi ia hanya mendapatkan pandangan kosong dari Kiseop. didasarkan kekhawatirannya kepada sang Huswife, Soohyun langsung memeluk tubuh ringkih Kiseop, lalu membawanya duduk di sofa.

Tak lama kemudian, Kiseop telah berhasil mengumpulkan kesadarannya. ia perlahan menarik nafas, lalu mengeluarkannya secara bergantian. Matanya menatap mata Soohyun sayu, sementara kedua tangannya tergolek lemas disamping kedua pahanya.

"aku tidak apa apa hyung, jangan khawatir..." Suara Kiseop terdengar lemah, bahkan berbeda dari suaranya sehari-hari. Bibir merahnya kini memudar berubah menjadi warna putih pucat, tampak seperti orang sakit. Soohyun membelai rambut huswifenya itu, lalu membiarkan sang huswife tenang dalam pelukannya "istirahatlah baby, mungkin kau kelelahan karena schedule semalam..." .

Kiseop mengangguk, lalu perlahan tertidur di pelukan sang suami.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Kiseop terlihat lebih baik dari kemarin. Pusing-pusing yang menyerangnya kemarin hanya datang semalam saja. Hari ini ia terlihat segar bahkan ceria seperti biasanya.  
Tangannya masih memegang sebuah camera digital, semua orang tau kalau dia adalah member yang paling sering mengambil fotonya sendiri atau dengan kata lain "take selca".

"Morning chagiya..." tegur seorang namja bersurai coklat kehitam-hitaman yang tak lain adalah Soohyun, leader sekaligus suaminya sendiri. Soohyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping Kiseop, lalu menciumi leher jenjang yang putih itu. yang tak lain sering membuat Soohyun tergoda dengan aroma memabukkannya.

"Pagi hyung~ tumben kau sudah bangun" jawab Kiseop, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari camera yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

Soohyun yang menyadari tingkah Kiseop yang lebih mementingkan kameranya daripada dia, langsung mengambil paksa kamera digital itu, lalu membuangnya ke sembarang tempat.

"Eihhhh~~ hyuuuuuuuung! itu kamera paling baru tau! tega sekali kau membuangnya!" Kiseop mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. soohyun yang melihat pemandangan itu langsung meraup bibir mungil itu dengan bibirnya. "enggghhh~" Kiseop melenguh lembut, Soohyun tertawa miris mendengar lenguhan sang huswife, setelah mereka melepaskan pagutan tentunya.

"tidak lucu hyung! _you always teasing me without permission ish..._"

"memang tidak lucu.. tentunya wajahmu jauh lebih lucu jika sedang digoda seperti tadi, baby.. jangan marah. ayolah maafkan aku..."

"cih... dasar pervert!"

Kiseop memukul pelan dada Soohyun, lalu mencubit pelan lengan Soohyun.  
Soohyun terkekeh melihat tingkah imutnya,

"Hyung, aku boleh tanya sesuatu?" Tanya Kiseop, sambil menunjukkan wajah innocent-nya.

"Hmm.. tentu baby, _why not?_" Jawab Soohyun.

"tapi hyung jangan marah.." Kiseop merajuk bagaikan seorang bayi, bibirnya mengerucut. lalu bergelayut manja di lengan Soohyun.

"sejak kapan aku marah padamu? aku merasa bodoh jika harus memarahi istriku sendiri.." rayu Soohyun, sambil menciumi wajah Kiseop. Sementara Kiseop yang mulai terbawa dengan ciuman Soohyun, langsung memukul lengan Soohyun agak keras, karena takut jika ke-pervert-an sang leader akan membuatnya terbuai lalu berakhir di tempat tidur.

"kalau aku hamil bagaimana?" Kiseop bertanya dengan santai, seolah-olah itu adalah perbincangan yang wajar diantara dua lelaki dewasa seperti mereka.

"aku pasti senang baby, kau akan jadi ibu dan aku akan jadi ayah.." jawab Soohyun, dengan nada yang tak kalah santai. lalu pikirannya malah melayang kemana-mana membayangkan kalau ia dan Kiseop memiliki dua orang anak yang lucu-lucu dan mereka akan jadi sebuah keluarga.

"ehmmm~~ tapi... aku takut..hiks aku takut kau tidak mencintaiku lagi.." perlahan buliran kristal itu segera turun dari pelupuk mata Kiseop. ia menangis, menangis karena takut kalau Soohyun tidak akan mencintainya lagi kalau tau ia memang sedang mengandung buah cinta mereka.

"aku bukan laki-laki bodoh baby, dengar.. apapun yang terjadi padamu, aku akan terus mencintaimu, menyayangimu, melindungimu setiap hari, setiap waktu bahkan sampai ajal memisahkan aku dan kau, baby. dengar, jika kau berfikir kalau akau akan membencimu saat kau hamil, kau salah besar. karena aku malah akan melindungimu, menjagamu lebih dari biasanya.. Shin Kiseop, aku mencintaimu apa adanya.. kau yang selalu merajuk jika aku lebih memerhatikan Dongho, kau yang selalu kesal jika aku dekat dengan Kevin, dan memperlakukan dia bagai kekasihku dimatamu, kau yang selalu cemburu pada hal-hal kecil yang kadang tak rasional..." Jelas Soohyun  
Matanya mulai sembab karena air mata yang perlahan turun membasahi pipinya. Telapak tangannya mencengkeram pundak Kiseop erat, mencoba menyalirkan apa yang hatinya rasakan ketika ia melihat Kiseop menangis, walaupun itu karena hal kecil. Kiseop yang masih sesenggukan segera mengelap air mata Soohyun lembut, lalu mengecup bibir sang leader itu dengan lembut. hanya pagutan kecil yang mereka berikan satu sama lain. tak lama kemudian ciuman mereka terlepas, karena kebutuhan oksigen masing-masing, Kiseop menatap Soohyun haru. lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Soohyun. mengelus dada itu perlahan lalu mencoba mendengarkan detak jatung Soohyun ketika dekat dengan dirinya.  
"Hyungg~" rengek Kiseop.

"Ne?" Soohyun berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya yang tercekat di kerongkongannya akibat acara menangisnya beberapa menit lalu.

"Hyung janji kan tidak akan meninggalkanku?"

"aku janji baby, kau tidak akan pernah kehilanganku apapaun keadaannya, aku juga tidak akan meninggalkanmu. karena aku mencintaimu.."

Kiseop tersenyum haru, ia segera memeluk tubuh Soohyun. sang suami membalas pelukannya, lalu mengecup keningnya dalam.

"saranghae baby~.."

"nado saranghae, appa... " balas Kiseop, sambil terkekeh.

"appa? " Soohyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. pertanda bingung dengan perkataan Kiseop

"ne, harusnya kau panggil aku umma hyung.. hihihi.. aku itu tidak sakit, tapi aku memang benar-benar hamil!" ucap Kiseop, girang. lalu melompat-lompat bak kelinci, lalu Soohyun meraih tubuh rampingnya itu dengan kedua lengannya.

Semilir angin ikut bahagia atas apa yang mereka rasakan. pohon-pohon disekitar mereka ikut menjadi saksi bagaimana percintaan mereka hari ini. burung-burung disekitar mereka pun ikut bersiul atas kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan. berawal dari hanya rasa suka dan ketertarikan, membawa mereka menjalin hubungan diam-diam, sampai harus membuat salah satu diantaranya merasakan sakit. namun tak lama dari situ, mereka terikat dalam janji pernikahan. janji yang akan membawa mereka kedalam kebahagiaan, ke-suka citaan, kesetiaan, bahkan kedamaian, sampai selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Selesai sudah FF ini, sequel ini khusus author persembahkan buat para Kiss Me yang tak lain adalah SooSeop Shipper. Sedikit bercerita, FF ini terinspirasi ketika saya mendengarkan lagu U-KISS favorit saya "Forbidden Love" dengan sedikit bantuan FF SooSeop de LiveJournal, dan sedikit inspirasi dari Novel karya mbak Agnes Jessica "Piano dalam Kaca". dibantu fakta SooSeop yang rata rata sweet banget. oh ya, saya mau berterimakasih dulu pada reader-san sekalian. yah walaupun belum banyak yang membaca FF saya yang satu ini, tapi kalian berharga sebagai supporter buat saya.

* * *

**Review's Reply**

**babyryou:iya makasih banyak ya, udah mampir ^^ banyak kok FF U-KISS tapi rata-rata english ** ** dan banyaknya di LJ (LiveJournal)**

**dddd: doakan semoga saya bisa dengan cepat mendapatkan inspirasi tentang SooSeop yaa^^ **

**elisonkim: ElVin ya? nanti coba saya pikir pikir dulu ya, soalnya saya dapet feel Uke!Kevin itu sama  
si Allen, KeMaru gitu hehe.. tapi nanti saya coba ya. makasih udah mampir^^**

**Kim JongDaeBak: Kiseop sama AJ juga bisa, tetep pake Uke!Kiseop pastinya hahaha.. iya nanti  
saya coba buat FF U-KISS lagi ya..^^ **

**Jungyi: euhahahahaha~^^ thanks for read^^**

**YongHee0104: ahaha iya, jarang jarang ada yang ngepost FF U-Kiss di ffn :( rata rata di AFF atau  
di LJ, saya coba ngepost ffn siapa tau banyak yang minat hehehe^^ makasih^^**

**Thanks for Read, please leave the comments or suggest!  
lets meet me on Twitter: PitalokaPutrie (I accept all readers suggest there are, I accept FF's Request there are!) **


End file.
